


Berlabuh

by aia_masanina



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Marriage, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aia_masanina/pseuds/aia_masanina
Summary: Manami menyadari perasaan cintanya dan membutuhkan tempat berlabuh. Karma adalah pelabuhan itu. #SecretValentine2018





	Berlabuh

Terik mentari tidak mendukung perasaan Manami hari ini.

Semua orang menyukai cuaca cerah karena di saat inilah mereka dapat melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan, akan tetapi bagi Manami, cuaca ini seperti mengejeknya. Seharusnya hari ini langit mendung, kemudian turun hujan lebat disertai kilat menyambar. Itu akan lebih baik untuknya, mendukung perasaannya.

Manami larut dalam keterpurukan.

Langkahnya terseok meniti tangga batu. Ia sempoyongan, tampak bisa ambruk kapan saja. Ingin sekali ia berlari pulang dan tidak menghadapi kenyataan, tetapi kalau begitu kapan lagi ia ke sana? Ia sudah sempat lari, sudah saatnya ia harus memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tangga batu itu membawanya berakhir ke sebuah jalan setapak. Semakin melangkah, semakin terlihatlah tempat itu di depan mata. Kanan-kiri berjejer batu persegi panjang bertuliskan bermacam nama keluarga. Manami terus melangkah, mencari, sembari memeluk sebuket bunga azalea berwarna merah.

Manami tak boleh berteriak, tak boleh menangis berlebih, tak boleh meluapkan emosi.

Ia tak boleh mengganggu ketenangan makam ini.

Tak boleh …

Tak boleh …

.

.

.

* * *

**Berlabuh**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 _Warning_ : mungkin agak OOC

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk  _event_ **"Secret Valentine 2018"**

_Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Okuda- _san_ , aku mau minta tolong, ya."

Itu terjadi beberapa tahun silam saat Hari Kasih Sayang yang mewarnai kelas 3-E. Banyak yang berdebar-debar memberi cokelat atau menerima cokelat. Tontonan yang paling heboh hari ini selain Isogai yang kebanjiran  _giri choco_ adalah _honmei choco_ yang didapat Itona dari Kaede. Sebenarnya Kaede memberi cokelat pada Itona di hutan belakang sekolah, tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengintip.

Sayang tidak ada kejelasan apakah mereka akan berpacaran setelahnya. Ketika ditanya, Kaede selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tampang memerah dan Itona diam seribu bahasa sembari menikmati cokelat dari Kaede sekaligus menghindarkannya dari tangan jahil teman-temannya. Haahh …

Itu kehebohan tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah siang dan murid-murid kelas 3-E masih menunggu momen-momen menarik lainnya.

"Ya?" Manami beralih dari bukunya kepada Karma yang duduk di depannya. "Minta tolong apa?"

Seringaian tampak jelas di wajah Karma. Pasti ia punya rencana jahil. "Aku ingin kamu membuat cokelat untuk Terasaka. Nanti akan kuselipkan di loker sepatunya." Ia terkikik jahat. "Pesan cokelat ekstra sianida satu, ya."

Manami selalu menerima permintaan teman-temannya yang bisa ia sanggupi dengan senyum. "Dengan senang hati."

Hanya perlu waktu satu setengah jam sampai cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus yang cantik selesai. Cokelat ekstra sianida. Memang gila mereka berdua.

"Oh, Okuda- _san_ hebat, ya," puji Karma dengan nada ringan, nada ucapannya sehari-hari. "Mau ikut aku menaruh cokelat ini di loker sepatunya?"

Manami mengiyakan saja dan kini mereka sedang bersembunyi di dinding yang paling dekat dengan ruang loker sepatu. Ini belum jam pulang dan Karma sempat melihat Terasaka bermain bersama Muramatsu dan Yoshida di lapangan, dan, ya, mereka tidak mengganti selop sekolah dengan sepatu biasa. Dasar bandel.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang lewat—termasuk Koro- _sensei_ yang selalu kepo—Karma dan Manami menuju loker Terasaka dan memasukkan cokelat beracun itu ke dalamnya. Kalau dimakan Terasaka, semoga sempat diselamatkan di rumah sakit.

"Okuda- _san_ ," Suara Karma memecah sunyi sesaat setelah mereka kabur menuju kelas. "Kau benar-benar memasukkan sianida ke cokelat itu?"

"Iya," Tentu dengan kadar sangat kecil. "sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Senyum polos Manami mengembang.

"Wah …" Antara tak percaya atau malah gembira, Karma memandang Manami sembari menyeringai tertahan. "Kau memang  _partner_ yang bisa diandalkan dalam soal ini, ya."

Manami adalah orang yang polos dan akan melakukan apa saja yang diminta tanpa memikirkan risikonya. Saat ini juga demikian, memenuhi permintaan Karma yang berarti menjadi  _partner_ kejahilannya. Manami tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Manami tidak menyadari apa-apa, hanya menikmati waktu yang terus bergulir.

Saat itu, Manami tidak menyadari ada cinta yang memendam di hati.

.

.

.

Kebersamaan Manami dan Karma tidaklah banyak, tidaklah intens. Mereka lulus tanpa membuat beragam kenangan.

Mereka masuk SMA yang berbeda, mempelajari ilmu yang berbeda. Mereka juga masuk universitas yang berbeda, menelaah lebih dalam ilmu yang mereka inginkan. Mereka lulus di tahun yang sama dan bekerja di tempat berbeda: Manami menjadi ilmuwan di laboratorium, Karma menjadi politikus di gedung perwakilan rakyat. Mereka berbeda, sangat bertolak belakang.

Mereka jarang sekali bertemu dan jarang pula mengobrol lewat media sosial. Mereka hanya saling menimbrung di grup  _chatting_ SMP dan hal itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Satu tahun lalu—di tahun kelulusan mereka dari universitas—mereka sempat bertemu di acara reuni SMP di mana Kaede mengumumkan bahwa ia dilamar Itona dan akan segera mencatatkan pernikahan di pemerintah. Resepsi menyusul setelah mengumpulkan uang.

Dan kini Manami dan Karma akan bertemu lagi, di resepsi pernikahan Kaede dan Itona.

Manami datang dengan terusan selutut berwarna  _indigo_. Sejatinya ia malu memakai gaun tanpa lengan dan ketat di badan seperti ini, tetapi teman-teman kerjanya memaksa. Rambutnya yang biasa ia kuncir kini dibiarkan tergerai. Teman-temannya memaksa ia melepas kacamata dan memakai lensa kontak, tetapi Manami menolak susah payah. Ia tak mau meninggalkan kacamatanya. Meski begitu, ia tetaplah cantik dan  _charming_ , menarik perhatian.

Ia yang datang sendiri celingak-celinguk, mencari teman-teman SMP-nya. Hinano menyadari kehadiran Manami lebih dulu dan langsung menyapa, diikuti teman-teman wanita yang lain. Semuanya pangling, memuji Manami begitu cantik, lebih-lebih Kaede sang pengantin yang memujinya habis-habisan. Sebagian kecil pria di resepsi malam itu juga terpesona padanya. Karma yang ternyata datang belakangan juga tak pelit pujian.

"Heeh … ini benar-benar Okuda- _san_?" Basa-basi dibuka Karma, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak meragukan sosok Manami saat ini sama sekali. "Cantik sekali."

"Te-Terima kasih …" Padahal Manami sudah kenyang pujian malam ini, tetapi entah mengapa mendengar pujian dari Karma membuatnya lebih gugup dari biasanya.

"Wah, ini benar-benar Manami- _chan_?" Tiba-tiba seseorang melongok dari balik bahu Karma, menyeruak di antaranya dan Manami, menggenggam tangan Manami penuh kagum. "Kamu cantik banget, lho."

Manami mengejapkan mata begitu sosok Rio muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya seperti ini. Tentu ia senang mendengar pujiannya. "Terima kasih …"

"Rio- _chan_ , jangan membuat Okuda- _san_ kaget begitu." Karma menarik bahu Rio dan merangkulnya. Iseng, Karma mencubit hidung Rio. "Nakal sekali."

"Hei, Karma. Hentikan," kilah Rio dengan wajah merengut dan diiringi dengan kekehan Karma.

Manami terpaku melihat kedekatan hubungan Karma dan Rio. Sejatinya dari SMP mereka cukup akrab, lebih akrab daripada hubungan Karma dan Manami. Karma dan Rio sama-sama senang berbuat jahil dan kadang berbuat onar. Manami tak tahu apakah Karma dan Rio selalu berhubungan setelah mereka lulus SMP, lebih intens, sehingga mereka semesra ini?

"Wah, akhirnya kalian berdua datang juga!" Kaede yang didampingi Itona menyambut Karma dan Rio dengan gembira. Resepsi pernikahan Kaede dan Itona yang mengusung gaya Barat membuat mereka bebas berjalan-jalan untuk mengobrol dengan tamu alih-alih terus duduk di kursi pelaminan. Kaede dan Rio saling memuji kecantikan satu sama lain, sementara Karma mengucapkan selamat dan berbicara iseng tentang malam pertama yang disambut ucapan juga muka datar dari Itona. Manami seperti terabaikan. Ia merasa kikuk.

"Omong-omong, Kaede- _chan_ ," Rio mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan sebuah benda mengkilat yang melingkari jari manisnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Wah!" Kaede nyaris histeris sampai-sampai menutup mulutnya. Itona juga teralihkan pandangannya pada cincin emas putih milik Rio. "Ini serius?" bisik Kaede tertahan.

"Tentu saja." Karma merangkul Rio dengan lembut. Wajahnya mengguratkan bangga dan bahagia. "Kami akan segera menikah. Tunggu saja undangannya, ya."

Dua sejoli itu tampak bahagia sekali membicarakan pernikahan. Manami adalah saksinya di antara lautan manusia yang tidak memerhatikan mereka. Wajahnya pias, pikirannya kosong. Ia merasa tak seharusnya ia ada di sini, tak seharusnya ia mendengar ini.

Saat itu, Manami masih belum menyadari ada cinta yang memendam di hati.

.

.

.

Manami segera pulang begitu rangkaian acara resepsi selesai.

Masih terbayang dalam benak ketika Kaede dan Itona bersama-sama melempar buket bunga dan Rio berhasil menangkapnya. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Rio dan Karma lantaran percaya bahwa orang yang menerima buket bunga pengantin akan menjadi pengantin selanjutnya. Manami tak bisa mengusik kebahagiaan itu. Ia hanya membisu dengan wajah beku.

Manami menjalani hari-hari berikutnya dengan rasa galau menggelayut hatinya. Mengapa? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia begitu kepikiran akan hubungan cinta antara Karma dan Rio? Mengapa ada rasa tak suka yang menghantui dirinya?

Manami bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong ketika undangan akhirnya sampai padanya.

Undangan pernikahan Karma dengan Rio.

"Datang, ya," pesan Karma yang datang memberikan undangan itu. Sengaja Karma menunggu Manami dan Koutarou di lobi gedung laboratorium tempat dua jenius berkacamata itu bekerja. Takebayashi Koutarou menanyakan alasan Karma repot-repot memberikan undangan langsung seperti ini dan Karma menjawab ia dan Rio sepakat memberikan undangan secara langsung pada teman-teman SMP dan guru-gurunya. Saat ini Rio sedang menemui Ryuunosuke dan Rinka yang baru saja merajut kasih.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar akan menikah, ya …?" Seharusnya Manami turut bahagia, tetapi lidahnya kelu untuk mendendangkan nada-nada bahagia itu. Ia merasakan hatinya remuk, dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku menikah dengan siapa?" Guyonan khas Karma keluar dari mulutnya dengan seringai lebar.

Manami berusaha tidak mengacuhkan. Ia takut menghancurkan perasaan Karma bila menjawab lelucon itu.

Manami harus mengangkat kepala. Ia harus tersenyum.

"Selamat, ya," ucap Manami dengan tulus—semoga Karma menangkap demikian. "aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian."

Itulah omong kosong pertama kali yang diucapkan Manami.

Nyatanya memang omong kosong karena Manami sama sekali tidak bahagia di resepsi pernikahan Karma dan Rio. Sangat kontras dengan yang lain, yang menikmati pesta, yang ikut berbahagia akan resminya hubungan mereka. Manami mematung melihat Kaede yang mengucapkan selamat berkali-kali pada Rio dan Rio membalas "itu berkat buket bunga Kaede- _chan_ ", sedangkan Itona mengucapkan selamat sembari tersenyum kecil dan Karma menyambut jabatan tangan Itona. Manami merasa terasingkan. Mereka jauh dari jangkauannya. Karma dan Rio yang berbahagia. Karma …

_Saat itu, Manami menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Karma sepenuh hati …_

_… tanpa sempat mencecap kebahagiaan dari perasaan itu._

.

.

.

Manami harus membuang rasa cintanya.

Karma sudah milik orang lain—baik, tak bisa disebut "orang lain" karena orang itu adalah Rio, temannya. Karma dan Rio menikah karena cinta. Mereka bahagia. Manami tak boleh bersikap rendah dengan merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

Manami bekerja lebih keras setiap hari, menyibukkan diri untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Ia memperkuat interaksi dengan banyak orang, terutama Koutarou yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama. Semua ia lakukan untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya, juga menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa Karma tak akan bisa dimilikinya.

Akan tetapi, perasaan itu tetap bergemuruh sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun terlalu lama untuk memendam perasaan yang sia-sia ini. Tidak ada harapan secuil pun untuk Manami karena Karma dan Rio terus bahagia bersama-sama. Manami tidak bisa membuka hati untuk lelaki lain. Lelaki yang paling dekat dan selalu di sampingnya adalah Koutarou, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berkembang lebih jauh dari sekadar teman. Barangkali Koutarou juga memendam rasa pada Manami, tetapi mana tahu ia akan segera menyerah. Jika suatu saat lelaki itu menjalin kasih dengan wanita lain, ke mana Manami akan berada?

Rasa cinta Manami pada Karma adalah kesia-siaan.

Dan rasa cinta itu harus benar-benar kandas ketika Manami mengetahui suatu kabar. Rasa cinta itu tidak akan menemukan tempat berlabuh. Karma tidak bisa menerima rasa cinta itu sampai kapanpun.

Manami benar-benar harus menyerah.

Ia merasa sudah gila …

.

.

.

Terik mentari tidak mendukung perasaan Manami hari ini.

Buket azalea sudah nyaris kering, tak segar lagi. Manami memeluknya lebih kuat, melangkah perlahan-lahan. Ia hampir tiba di salah satu makam itu. Hampir sampai …

Ada sosok-sosok lain yang ada di depan nisan yang Manami tuju. Dua orang dewasa di antaranya serempak menoleh pada Manami yang terpaku. Sesaat tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap. Sunyi, hanya suara jangkrik yang mengisi.

"Manami- _chan_ …" Kaede yang pertama buka suara. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Itona di sisinya bergeming.

Manami tidak mengindahkan. Ia menunduk dan berjalan mendekati nisan di depan pasangan suami-istri itu, berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga di sana.

Makam Keluarga Akabane.

"Mau berdoa?" Rupanya Itona merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka dan memutuskan untuk menawarkan pada Manami. Tangan kanannya mengulurkan korek gas. Manami mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh dan Itona langsung membakarkan dupa. Manami menyatukan tangannya, berdoa dalam diam. Kaede, Itona, dan dua anak kecil di sisi mereka memandang sosok Manami dari belakang.

Manami tak khusyuk berdoa. Ia masih membayangkan saat-saat ia menerima kabar dari teman-temannya bahwa Karma dan Rio meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan enam bulan lalu. Banyak yang menyatakan kematian mereka direncanakan oleh politikus saingan Karma, akan tetapi tidak ada bukti yang jelas. Manami ingat betul saat-saat ia jatuh begitu mengetahui Karma sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sedih, putus asa, marah, semua perasaan berkecamuk. Mungkin ia lah yang paling, paling, dan paling sedih daripada yang lain. Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Ia tak bisa …

_Karma yang dicintainya sudah benar-benar tak tergapai lagi …_

_… bahkan sudah tak dapat dilihat lagi …_

Ia benar-benar terpuruk saat itu hingga tak mau makan, terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tiga minggu pertama Kaede dan Itona bolak-balik mendatangi Manami, membawakan makanan dan juga menghiburnya. Koutarou juga melakukan hal yang sama dan ia juga mengambil alih kerja Manami yang wanita itu tinggalkan meski ia harus lembur dan mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Awal-awal Manami menolak kedatangan mereka, walau akhirnya ia luluh begitu menyadari betapa besar kepedulian mereka. Pada akhirnya, ia meminta mereka bertiga untuk tidak mengunjunginya lagi dan memberi ia waktu sendiri.

Kaede, Itona, Koutarou—Mereka bertiga yang paling tahu perasaan Manami, betapa besar cinta Manami pada Karma, sekalipun Manami tak pernah mengatakannya.

Dan mereka juga menyadari, bahwa Manami belum bisa menata hatinya meski enam bulan telah berlalu.

Masih terlalu singkat untuk berharap demikian.

Manami menggigit bibir. Perasaannya bergemuruh lagi.

"Manami- _chan_ ," Kaede menegur begitu melihat bahu Manami yang bergetar. Tangannya terulur pada bahu Manami, memastikan raut wajah Manami saat ini.

"Hiks …"

Benar, Manami menangis. Bulir-bulir air mata bergulir tanpa henti. Manami menangisi takdir, takdir yang memisahkan dirinya dan Karma. Tidak lagi hanya memisahkan hati, tetapi juga memisahkan dunia.

Manami menangisi kepergian Karma.

Ada beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang menyembul di tengah rangkaian bunga azalea pada buket yang dibawa Manami. Bunga matahari untuk Rio, temannya yang selalu ceria. Manami tak punya dendam pada Rio, hanya iri, iri karena Rio dapat memiliki Karma, pria yang sempurna di matanya itu.

Karma dan Rio bahkan mati bersama. Sungguh takdir telah menyatukan mereka.

Manami tak punya celah, merangsek di antara mereka bahkan di kehidupan kedua sekalipun.

"Ma-Maaf …" bisik Manami tertahan. Ia minta maaf untuk segalanya. Pada Koutarou, pada Itona, pada Kaede, pada Rio, pada Karma … "Maaf … Maaf …"

Manami menumpahkan segala emosinya pada satu tangisan itu. Kaede merengkuhnya untuk memberi kekuatan, menghibur tanpa kata.

_Manami berjanji akan menjadi tegar …_

…  _dan mendoakan kebahagiaan Karma dan Rio dengan tulus._

.

.

.

"Manami- _chan_ , sudah baikan?"

Manami mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan Kaede. Mereka masih di depan makam keluarga Akabane, menunggu Manami selesai menangis. Manami berterima kasih dalam hati karena Kaede dan Itona bersedia menemaninya di bawah sinar mentari yang terik ini.

"Iya …" Manami mengangguk.

"Kita cari minum di bawah," ucap Itona seraya menggendong satu dari dua anak kecil yang sedari tadi di sisi mereka. Dua anak kecil itu sebaya, sama-sama hampir berumur enam tahun. "Yukari tadi bilang mau minum apa?" tanya Itona pada anak perempuan yang digendongnya.

"Kopi!" jawab Yukari ceria sembari mengangkat tangan dan Itona langsung menolak dengan satu kata. Ayah-anak dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, bertolak belakang, tetapi paras dan rambut Yukari yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Itona membuat siapapun tidak meragukan hubungan darah mereka. Kaede tertawa dan menggelitiki pipi Yukari, memberi sedikit nasihat yang membenarkan penolakan Itona. Mau tak mau Manami mengulas senyum melihatnya. Mereka keluarga yang bahagia.

"Omong-omong, Yukari, kenalan dulu dengan Tante Manami."

Yukari menyapa Manami dengan ceria. Sekejap saja mereka bertukar kata dengan ringan dan tertawa, meski tawa Manami agak dipaksakan. Manami tak sengaja memandang satu anak kecil lagi yang bergelayut di pinggang Kaede. Kaede mengusap-usap kepalanya penuh sayang dan meminta dengan lembut untuk menyapa Manami.

Manami tertegun melihat sosok anak itu.

Mirip, ini mirip dengan …

"Namanya Rukio," tutur Kaede tanpa ditanya. "Putranya Karma- _kun_  dan Rio- _chan_."

Rukio. Akabane Rukio. Anak lelaki yang punya rambut sewarna mentari milik Rio dan sepasang mata mirip Karma. Melihat Rukio, rasanya seperti melihat Karma.

Manami berjongkok, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Kesedihan yang lagi-lagi sempat menusuk ulu hatinya ia tahan mati-matian, menutupi dengan senyum. "Halo, Rukio- _kun_."

Rukio menyembunyikan wajah di balik pinggang Kaede. Aneh, sikapnya sangat berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin Rukio menjadi tertutup karena baru ditinggal orang tuanya.

_Rukio, ya …?_

Tak lama, Rukio menghampiri Itona, meminta suami Kaede itu menggendongnya. Yukari tidak terima dan kedua anak itu terlibat adu mulut. Walau pada akhirnya Itona menggendong mereka berdua masing-masing dengan satu tangan, mereka tetap bertengkar. Kaede dan Manami memerhatikan tingkah mereka yang  _adorable_ itu.

"Rukio sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa …" bisik Kaede pada Manami. "Aku dan Itona sudah sepakat mengadopsinya. Karena itulah kami datang kemari untuk meminta izin Karma- _kun_ dan Rio- _chan_."

Manami diam mendengarkan. Matanya tak lepas dari Rukio. Ada ketenangan yang menghampiri hatinya sekalipun kesedihan masih menyiksanya.

"Datanglah ke rumah kapan saja," pungkas Kaede sembari tersenyum. "Aku ingin kamu ikut menghibur Rukio bersama-sama, sebagai teman baik Karma- _kun_ dan Rio- _chan_."

Manami tersenyum. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Cukup dalam hatinya saja ia mengiyakan.

Akan ia salurkan perasaan cintanya pada Karma dengan menyayangi Rukio.

 _Izinkan aku berada di sisinya, Karma-_ kun _, Rio-_ chan.

_Semoga kalian berdua bahagia bersama._

_._

* * *

_**fin** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Terima kasih untuk para penyelenggara event ini (coz saya nggak sabar nunggu kado saya. /plak/). Untuk yang menjadi target kado saya ini, semoga suka ya. Saya buat sesuai request-mu sebisa mungkin. Silakan tinggalkan komentar, ya. Salam. #PeaceSign


End file.
